


John Smiles

by Mira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/pseuds/Mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And John smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cate's [McSmooch LiveJournal Community](http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/)

Rodney isn't looking where he's going, not unusual, that's true, he's staring at his Eee computer, tiniest computer in two galaxies except for the ones the Ancients created but he doesn't know about them yet so as far as he knows this is the tiniest and he just loves it as much as anyone can love an electronic object although at the moment only an equally tiny percentage of his brain is paying attention to how lightweight and, well, how cute the Eee is because another larger portion of his brain is wondering whether it would be wise to have one of the new oceanographers work with one of the materials engineers to study whether the ocean on this new world is reacting differently to Atlantis than did the ocean on the prior world, and at the same time he's trying to remember if he'd eaten dinner or if that had been a large snack, and hoping that they won't serve those Basengian beets again, unless they're pickled and diced and covered in cole-slaw dressing, which actually sounds pretty good, and he has to make time to meditate with Teyla or she'll chase him down and that never works out well because nothing ever convinces her to cut him any slack, so it isn't surprising that he trips over something but it is very surprising when two strong arms catch him and he looks up into Sheppard's face startingly near his own, the Eee squished between them, and then before he can tell John to look where he's going Rodney is being kissed in no uncertain terms, kissed firmly, and John's hands slide up Rodney's arms to his shoulders where they pause and then one hand continues to gently take his face, John's thumb beneath Rodney's chin, and John turns Rodney's head slightly, enough to kiss him more firmly, opening Rodney's mouth wider, and then Rodney nearly drops his beautiful new computer because all he wants to do is touch John everywhere, his face, his shoulders, his chest, and oh, so much more, and why now, why here, but it doesn't matter, it doesn't, all that matters is finally, finally, finally.

They break apart and Rodney takes an enormous breath and says _yes_ and John smiles.


End file.
